


融合

by Ulna_Radius



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Chinese Language, M/M, 中文注意, 年龄操作, 长大的小骑士, 非自愿性行为
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulna_Radius/pseuds/Ulna_Radius
Summary: 作为自深渊上升的纯粹容器，空洞骑士会被融合了虚空意志的虚空之心吸引，时常无意识地靠近已经成长到与自己同等成熟的容器。与此同时，容器发现有什么在困扰着它的前辈。虽然严格来讲容器们没有性别，但我最终还是觉得它们的体格更接近雄性/男性一些（笑）沙雕、车、刀的奇怪混合物，不知道有没有毒，请谨慎食用。CP是前辈和长大的容器，有年龄操作，有（非自愿的）性描写，注意避雷。虚空之心会吸引前辈的梗来自于云阶阶@云阶明的图，以及和她的讨论。赞美她。





	融合

      已经成长到和它的前辈一般高大的容器，几乎次次都能在外出的中途，或目的地，遇到这位真正接受过册封仪式的骑士。

      在被它和大黄蜂带回德特茅斯安顿下来以后，他们的同胞大部分时间都待在那个衰落的小镇上，少有主动出门的时候。可每当鬼魂离开德特茅斯超过一定的时间，骑士就会神不知鬼不觉地从小镇上消失，甚至连喜欢坐在小镇外的长椅上休息的大黄蜂都常常在看到鬼魂带着骑士一起回来的时候，才会惊觉原来骑士又跑出去了——那可是离开小镇的必经之路啊，谁也不知道这个走路都能踩得地面咚咚响的大个子是怎么在不惊动任何虫子的情况下开溜的。有这等实力，它真该辞了骑士的职务去当个刺客才是。

      倒不是说他们不许骑士出门——实际上为了帮助纯粹容器尽快熟悉现在的圣巢，鬼魂和大黄蜂时常提议要带着它出行，他们有些不太放心这个同胞，尤其骑士断了一条胳臂，骨钉也在封印光芒的激战中损坏，实力大打折扣，放任它自己在圣巢里乱走乱闯实在是很不负责的行为。骑士通常在他们提议同行的时候摇头拒绝，最后鬼魂却总是会在旅途中遇上它。

      “还是不去吗？可你每次都会往外跑，我不知道你是担心鬼魂还是怎么的……既然你想找它，为什么不干脆跟着鬼魂一起出发？”大黄蜂对同胞这种缺乏逻辑的行为十分不解，面对着再次拒绝了与容器同行的骑士叹气，将这场单方面的谈话不了了之，“算了，我相信你有自己的考虑。”

      起初，容器认为它们的相遇大概是什么巧合，毕竟圣巢作为一个永恒的伟大王国——至少曾经伟大过——其疆土倒并不像它的名头一样宏大，逛来逛去总是能碰到几个熟人的。但一而再再而三，它也发现这绝不是巧合这么简单，毕竟当它冒险钻进了一条地图上没标出来的狭小捷径，却在自己被卡住的半小时后听到了背后传来另一个谁挣扎的动静，回头一看发现居然是自己的前辈，以跟它如出一辙的姿势在身后稍远的位置卡得动弹不得：这种时候谁也不会觉得巧合还能巧成这样。按理说捷径的入口不仅不起眼，还被垂下的细藤枝叶挡住了，只是路过的话怎么也不可能找到这里来才是。骑士身上还沾着水晶的碎屑，说明它起初选择的行进方向应该是水晶山脉，而最终它却跑到了鬼魂所在的苍绿之径。骑士不仅准确地锁定了容器的位置，甚至还跟它的后辈一样，试图钻进这条对他们不太“宽容”的通道。

      容器身上一定有什么在吸引着对方，如同黑洞吸引光子，或者铁矿脉吸引指南针一样。

      同为虚空的同胞，它们之间大概有什么细微到难以察觉的感应，接受过专门训练的骑士有比它更敏锐的直觉，因此能准确地定位到外出的鬼魂——至少容器自己是这么想的。不过推理时间到此为止，他们被卡在同一条岩缝里进也不是退也不是，要怎么想办法出去才是当务之急。

      一个小时以后，在德特茅斯休整的大黄蜂看到了鬼魂携带的编织者。小家伙跑得满头大汗回来报信，大黄蜂只好连飞带跑地回深巢牵来了她养的刻尘者，让这些善于挖掘的小生物比着两个倒霉玩意的大小打洞，这才把受困的容器们挖了出来。她趁着刻尘者打洞的时间，强忍着随时要脱口而出的大笑，抄起手把两个丢脸的同胞狠狠训斥了一顿，并真心实意地觉得这两个迷途的虚空碎片没有像别的兄弟们一样回到深渊，原因必定是太蠢而被虚空断绝关系赶回了世间。

      也许骑士是觉得不安才屡屡出来找它，容器想。长期封印一个愤怒的古神让骑士的精神变得脆弱而不稳定，它的这个前辈还得适应一个与印象中截然不同的世界，也许待在同胞身边能让它平静下来。

      早已不是无知无觉的空洞骑士迷茫了很久，刚从圣殿出来的时候，手足无措的它花了好长时间才接受了“圣巢已经衰落”这个事实。骑士完全不知道自己离开了那副枷锁还能做些什么，要不是大黄蜂和鬼魂拉着它往外走，它甚至不知道十字路上方还有个小镇。对于骑士来说，它所熟知的世界仅限于白色宫殿和黑卵圣殿——背负圣巢命运的骑士对自己的国家竟几乎一无所知，听起来简直像叛逆的吟游诗人们用来讽刺权贵的黑色幽默。骑士在面对一个完全陌生的环境：白色宫殿已经成了一片废墟，它的同胞们也绝不会让它继续待在以“圣殿”为名的囚室里，黑卵圣殿是层层嵌套的玲珑高塔，一层更比一层精致珍贵，它只是其中最靠近核心的一层——空洞骑士是不可或缺的，就像一封紧要的密函上必定有封口的火漆，可一旦那封印被揭下，便再无别的用处了。

      对于空洞骑士来说，这片与它鲜有联系的土地，已经没有可以让它“回去”的地方了，唯有容器和大黄蜂对它来说是真正从渊源到本质都称得上亲切的存在。

      在几次对骑士说教都收效甚微后，终于明白了他们既不能说服骑士同行，又无法让骑士好好待在镇上，容器和大黄蜂觉得与其次次都为同胞担忧，不如干脆替它修好那把纯粹骨钉，让骑士有能力自保，这样一来由着它自行探索也安全些。

      容器去苍绿之径拜访了一下目前和骨钉匠同居的席奥大师，没费多大功夫就说服了放下铁锤投身艺术的骨钉匠再次回到泪水之城。老钉匠一开始还口口声声说自己已经实现了锻造出最纯粹的武器的愿望，就此收关的再他不会锻造任何武器——但当他看见容器从背后卸下破布打成的包裹、从里面小心取出被裹了一层又一层的破损骨钉时，老钉匠立刻就改主意了：“我的沃姆啊，你是拿它去给加皮德磨牙了吗？不行，我既然要走上艺术的道路，就不能坐视一件纯粹的艺术品变成这副模样。我可以修复它。”骨钉匠的眉头紧紧蹙在一起，都快拧出疙瘩来了，“我能看出这是出自于前代某个著名骨钉匠的手艺，要修好它可是个不小的挑战。当然你得准备好支付数量不菲的吉欧，还得给我带一些苍白矿石来。”

      四处闯荡的容器欣然答应，它从愚人竞技场赢回了不少吉欧——不，这么说太谦虚了——它的吉欧多得简直没处花。总之，得了它的保证，积灰的锻造炉被重新点燃，骨钉匠的小屋再次传出铁锤击打铁砧的叮当脆响。 

      按照骨钉匠所说，为了修复骑士的骨钉，他需要几块苍白矿石，这个任务自然就交给了容器。

      它穿过连接泪水之城和真菌荒地的桥梁来到螳螂村，在路过属于领主的高大石座时向三位螳螂领主行礼致敬。在互相表达过尊重后，容器迈步走进了漆黑的深邃巢穴。它记得自己曾在这里击败过一个盗取了它的模样的诺斯克，而这位善于伪装的捕食者的窝里边正好就有一个巨大的化石堆，在那里它找到过一块苍白矿石，如果碰碰运气，把化石敲开看看，说不定还能再弄到一些。

      随着路径的延伸，巢穴内部越发昏暗，容器向腰间摸去，却在本应挂着灯笼的位置摸了个空。它似乎把这个重要的光源忘在了德特茅斯，但是……管它呢，深邃巢穴的地形它很熟悉，没必要为了个灯笼再专门折回去。

      ——容器很快就为它盲目的自信付出了代价。巢穴错综复杂的隧道对于长大的容器来说已经变得过于狭小，很多原本可以顺利通过的地方现在得匍匐着才能勉强钻过去。它还是凭着以前的记忆，用步伐来丈量道路，由此产生的偏差让容器错过正确的路口绕去了别处。一片漆黑的环境无形中将寻路的难度翻了不止一倍，即使这里的生物遵从大黄蜂的命令不会攻击它，变得高大的身材也意味着容器更容易在满是陷阱的巢穴中撞上尖刺，或者踩进深坑，这么一来二去，为它提供保护的面具没多久就几乎碎光了。

      糟了，这下怎么办？为了省下一个槽位佩戴蜂群集结的护符，容器把指南针给卸下来了，周围又伸手不见爪子，比辐光的脸还黑上几分，它这会儿连自己在哪儿都不知道，更别说找路回去了。至于梦之门？算了吧，梦之门的出口被它放在了蜂巢，上次被蜜蜂们群起而攻之的恐怖景象它现在想着都还发怵。

      空气中隐隐约约漂浮着一点湿润的潮气，那么温泉应该就在这附近。容器现在还有两层面具，只要它小心一点撑到温泉，就能找到长椅更换护符，最好坐电车离开这个是非之地。远古盆地也有出产苍白矿石的化石堆，它可以先去那里……

      啪！

      一根断裂的钟乳石柱从洞穴的顶端掉下来，好巧不巧正砸上容器的头，倒数第二张面具应声而碎，甚至连它的最后一层面具也被硌裂了。

      ……完蛋。容器绝望地摸着开裂的脑壳，它已经没有可以用来回复的灵魂了，身上还带着用于支付骨钉修理费用的上万吉欧，要是死在这里损失可就大了。虽然即便“死”了，它也会在上一把休息过的长椅上苏醒，还可以回德特茅斯请吉吉召回自己的阴影，但死亡的过程毕竟难以忍受，如果可以的话，容器是真的不想折在这种地方。

      更糟的是，它听到有什么东西在洞穴里穿行的响动，速度时快时慢，而且离它越来越近。如果这种时候遇上敌人，对它来说是完全没有优势可言的，容器攥紧骨钉，盯着响动传来的方向，试图从一片漆黑中找出对方的身形。

      完美与环境融为一体的阴影在跟前停下，出现在容器面前的，是再一次被未知的联系吸引过来的空洞骑士。

      骑士小心翼翼地伸出手碰触受到重创的同胞，凑近容器的脸，想要检查它的损伤：仅有的保护看起来岌岌可危，甚至有黑色的虚空自开裂的最后一层白色面具下泄露出来。

      但很快——实际上就在骑士接触到到外泄的虚空的一瞬间——事情的走向就像一只脱缰的鹿角虫一样，朝着失控的方向头也不回地飞驰起来。

      从融合了虚空之心的容器体内逸散出来的虚空物质如同一个信号，骑士愣了一下，紧接着抓住容器的胳臂，一个发力便将它掼在了地上。卷须从斗篷下钻出，配合着骑士的动作，须臾之间便将容器捆了个结实。

      空洞骑士最初的使命是吞噬光明，如今光明消散，失去了目标而无所适从的骑士开始无意识地追寻别的能够吸引它的东西——比如与虚空意志成为一体的容器。

      次次将骑士导向容器身边的不是什么“同胞间的感应”，而是真正孕育了它们的虚空。在来自深渊的骑士看来，散发出虚无感的虚空之心，那份无底的幽邃有着比苍白之光还强烈的吸引力。

      难怪沃姆要封闭通往深渊的道路，看来白王很清楚深渊对虚空碎片那种无法抗拒的引力，甚至不惜成本在宫殿旁建立了一个隐匿的鹿角虫站点，就为了让骑士踏上征途时绕开深渊早已封死的大门。恐怕在被容器发现以前，那个站点的召唤铃，仅仅被一双苍白的手敲响过一次吧。

      ——真是生怕他最完美的造物踏偏一步呢。

      在几个月的短暂相处中，骑士一直表现得人畜无害，浑身上下散发着在高贵王室中教养出来的彬彬有礼，随和的姿态中带着些许淡漠，仿佛真的没有感情一样。要不是被突然发难的骑士按倒，容器几乎要忘了究竟是什么导致了这位前辈的失败。

      “我们错误的估计了它的力量，灌输给它的念头让它有了污点。”

      为了回应创造者的期望，名为情感的缺陷自空洞中产生。思想如一颗不断跳动的瘤子，带来阵阵刺痛，于是骑士明白它有了不该拥有的东西，它必须将之舍弃，如果做不到，至少也要把妨碍它完成使命的情绪深深藏起，哪怕它得亲手将占据胸膛的赘物挖去，把深入血肉的根系拔掉。

      可情感这种东西，比恶性瘤还难以根除，一旦出现，再无可能使之消灭。 

      骑士被培育和养育到了最完美的形态，此言果真不差。即使早已不复全盛时期的实力，它也知道将关节扭到什么角度、施以多大的力气，就能在不伤害对方的限度下将鬼魂禁锢住。骑士的手把容器的双腕拽到身后，将两段前臂叠在一起，攥住，断臂所在的那侧肩膀压着容器的肩，使它无法起身，两侧膝关节被卷须掰开，将踢蹬的力道尽数卸去。而在这样的钳制下，平日在圣巢中难寻敌手的容器，在面对独臂的骑士时，甚至连一次有效的反抗都来不及发动，就彻底失去了挣扎的机会——也难怪，它几乎完全在放任自流的条件下野蛮生长，那些靠容器自己摸索出来的野路子，到底是比不上骑士在严格训练中所习得的精良技巧。

      虽然将容器困住，骑士却看起来和它的后辈一样困惑。即使不知道那是什么，它也确实能感觉到一次次将自己从德特茅斯引走的东西就在对方身上，如果找到这个东西，应该就可以平复一直困扰着它的不安。

      骑士没有放开容器，依旧用不至于伤害后辈的力道拘束着对方，而另一边，容器紧绷的身体也没有显示出放弃挣扎的迹象，他们就这样陷入了奇怪的僵持中。

      纯粹容器在宫廷中长大，除了战斗以外仅仅被教授过必要的礼仪规矩，使它不至于做出不当的举止而丢了王室的脸面，单调到堪称枯燥的成长经历使骑士对此类事项一窍不通。它遵循着本能，开始在对方身体上搜寻可供侵略的入口，卷须扫过同它一样生有漆黑外骨骼的体表，在筋膜上拂拭的动作急切却轻柔，像躁动难耐之下尽力克制的爱抚。

      终于，它在容器股间找到了一处隐秘的细缝，外骨骼在那里稍稍闭拢起来，却闭得不像别处那么紧实，连接处也不是筋膜，而是两片可以活动的硬质膜片。相对于骨骼而言柔软了许多的膜稍微交叠起来，盖着下面更加柔软的组织，可疑的构造好像专门为了能被什么打开而生。

      虚空没有性别，但按照虫的模样制作的身体，却还是像真正的虫一样发育出了通往身体内部、用于接纳某物的体腔开口，甚至连接着短短一段没有完全成形的腔道——尽管创造它们的神明从未预想过这里有朝一日会有被使用到的机会。

      卷须扒住硬膜的边缘，将薄薄的膜片向两边拨开，朝里面探去。当触及到同样没有温度的内里后，骑士却停下动作退了出来，低下头，将下巴搁上容器被斗篷覆盖着的肩头，似乎在为即将可能造成的疼痛表达歉意。另外几条卷须加入进来，同撤出的那条绞缠在一处，拧成一股的虚空像活着的畸形藤蔓一样扭动着，抵上闭合的狭隙，不由分说地往容器的内部顶进去。

      被异物侵入的感觉显然并不好受，依旧被死死钳制着的容器没有太多挣扎的空间，它在卷须挺进身体时颤抖着弓起腰，企图逃避，向后仰去的头部犄角在地面上划拉，发出细碎的沙沙声。但微不足道的位移也仅仅为它拉开了两三寸的距离而已，骑士抽出几秒钟的时间用身体重新固定住它，甚至把大腿插到容器与地面之间，将胯部垫高，形成一个更方便探索的姿势。

      虽然大部分的注意力都被容器体内的虚空之心吸引，骑士到底还是顾虑着容器能否承受它有些过激的索求，缠绕成束的卷须在下一次推进前总会先退出一些，等待着被撑到发抖的腔道放松下来。原先覆盖着入口的膜片现在被推挤得大开，正无力地卡着入侵者，却无法阻止对方的动作，柔韧的边缘被过于粗大的异物压迫，被卷须牵拉着在棘刺的剐蹭下来回弯折。

      容器的身体里没有虫的脏器，短短的一段腔道连接着的是填充了整个身体内部的虚空。进入体内的卷须散开来，搅动着绵密稠厚的深渊物质，尽力向更深处探寻，不知属于哪一方的虚空被进出的动作带得溢了出来，渐渐沾满同为深渊构成的卷须和外骨骼，从棘刺尖端滴落到细碎的砂砾上，须臾便蒸发一样消失不见。

      虚空与虚空间的界限变得模糊，属于另一个个体的灵魂顺着它们的连结流淌进容器的身体。与此同时，纷乱的思绪如浪潮般冲刷过容器的意识，随着卷须的深入，无声的低语越发摄人心魄，沉默的回响席卷而来，封闭到连觉醒的梦之钉都找不出破绽的思维，此刻正毫无保留地向它打开。平静得无懈可击的面具下，是一片暗流汹涌的悲伤之海，羞愧与悔恨在其中沉淀，形成苦涩无比的黑暗漩涡。

      没有可以为苦难哭泣的声音，却有了心智和意志……

      无法成为封印的我，让父亲失望了吗？

      没有给圣巢带来承诺过的永恒，我……让你们失望了吗？ 

      自从意识产生的那一刻起，骑士就一直想要回到真正的纯粹状态，如沃姆所愿地做一个空无一物的容器。对自我意识的抗拒和畏惧成了骑士最大的破绽，试想连“自身”都无法接受的容器，如何能容纳灼灼艳阳的光辉？辐光正是抓住了这个契机，变着花样告诉骑士它是多么失败、多么一无是处，告诉它并非纯粹的容器根本没有能力完成使命，告诉它这样的它永远也无法达到它父王的期望。将虚空的意志视为洪水猛兽的沃姆没有教会骑士该怎么正视自己的内心，除了压抑以外，骑士不知道任何调整情绪的方法——那么事情就变得更加简单了，她甚至不需要做更多事情，只要在骑士心中种下自责的种子，假以时日，那些对自身的怀疑就会生根发芽。

      对自我意识的否认和压抑让纯粹容器自行封死了向外界求助的途径——当然，它一定会那么做——为了让自己至少看起来像个没有感情的合格容器。身为骑士的骄傲是不会让它在倒下前承认自己早已失败的，辐光暗自嘲笑着，不愧是被沃姆视如己出养大的孩子，这份一脉相承的高傲倒确实是像极了她的老对头。不过，可惜啊，这种多余的执着非但不能成为骑士的精神支柱，反而会让它垮得更快。

      正如辐光所设想的那样，自欺欺人的逞强和伪装使骑士在内耗中精疲力尽——即使对沃姆的忠诚确实让它支撑了相当久的时间——它的意志最终在越来越沉的重压下分崩离析，束缚光的牢笼也不攻自破。

      沃姆的得意之作，终于成为了他最大的耻辱。

      紧密的接触让容器能切身体会到对方的感受，骑士已经放开了抓着它的手，仅剩的那只胳臂正被用来撑住身体，手掌微微哆嗦着，在地上紧握成拳。尽管虚空不需要氧气，骑士的胸膛却大幅度地起伏着，像任何一个痛到极点的生物一样，它急促而没有规律地喘息着，试图通过深呼吸来减轻无处宣泄的痛苦。

      对于代替沃姆出战的骑士，辐光自是不肯给予半点怜悯。障目的光芒毫不留情地刺伤了前来封印她的容器，在恶斗中她断下了骑士的手臂，又在骑士沦陷后在它身上添了更多永久的伤痕。远古的神明用瘟疫宣泄她的愤怒，离光最近的空洞骑士自然首当其冲成为了受害者，直面过神怒的祭品几乎死于光辉的灼烧。由更高等的生物留下的痕迹直接触及生命的本质，无论是靠温泉那微不足道的疗愈作用，还是虚空自身的修复能力，都没有任何补救的办法。

      容器抬起重获自由的手，探到骑士垂落的斗篷下，摸索着找到残缺肢体的断口，将手掌覆盖在上面。久远的伤口像身体的其他部分一样被坚硬的外壳覆盖，创面十分粗糙，参差不齐，似乎是占了一时上风的神明为了折磨它，钝刀子割肉一样故意慢慢将骑士的胳臂撕扯下来的。如果不是早已不存在的肢体正通过连接将尖锐的神经冲动传递出来，大概连容器都不会知道虚空其实也会像普通的虫子一样经历幻肢痛。手臂即使从身体上离断开来，也还是会向头脑投射没有实体的触觉，每当触电般的疼痛发作，被锁链高悬在黑色穹顶下的骑士却连捂住伤口的动作都做不到。

      可即使是这样残破的身躯，也曾拥有足以与神一战的力量啊。骑士失去了一条手臂，托它的后辈的福，与神相抗的代价仅此而已，没有更多了。

      最终之战后，容器和大黄蜂将骑士带回了小镇上。自那时起他们就有意无意地在照看这位前辈，即使他们知道骑士的战斗力依旧可以跻身顶尖的行列。不仅是他们，小镇上的所有虫都对沉默而木讷的新邻居表达了极度的宽厚和友善，甚至没有因为它高大得吓人的身材和不自知的膂力而畏惧它——或许是因为它身上凿刻着太过明显的苦难印记，任谁见了都忍不住想要用善意去填补那些残缺和坑洼；又或者是骑士身上说不清道不明的气场，很难解释清楚，但总让容器觉得明明那时就已经斩断，束缚着骑士的锁链还紧紧缠在残破的身体上，就像……

      ……就像一个不肯摘下镣铐、一厢情愿地以为牢笼才是救赎的殉道者。

      容器记得还在圣巢之外游荡的它，是被一声接一声的隐约呼唤指引着，穿过一望无际的荒原抵达了这里。如同病痛的呻吟一般断断续续的呼唤与此刻回荡于脑海的波纹何其相似，竭力发出的信息引导同胞回到圣巢，简短的讯号传达着纯粹容器寻求接替者的意愿：那竟是濒临失控的骑士唯一一次主动试图向外界请求援助。

      它当真是个万里挑一的好骑士。不断重复着的讯息饱含着尽忠职守直至身死的决绝，从中甚至找不出哪怕一次，是在呼喊着“救救我”。

      对啊，在最后那段漆黑的长路上，如果在踏下任何一步时反悔，纯粹容器都有夺路而逃的实力。但自由对它毫无意义——自由本应对它毫无意义——它是生于虚空与神明之手、被塑造到极致的完美造物，它是纯粹的容器，它是独一无二的空洞骑士。

怀抱着这些强加于它的信念，它终归是自己一步一步走进圣殿的。没有谁知道骑士走完最后一步前有没有偷偷回头，再远远瞥一眼门外的世界。

      空洞骑士确实是独一无二的，而独一无二……也意味着孑然一身。它日复一日地承受着光芒带来的的灼痛，提心吊胆地应对着神明的恶意，将生命尽数投入看不见未来的使命中，好将不堪一击的希望留给他人。靠没有尽头的牺牲为隔绝在外的王国延续虚伪的永恒，该是何等的孤寂而绝望。

      容器相信它找到了真正令对方不安的源头，开始试图通过它们之间的连结向骑士展示它游历圣巢的见闻：图书馆中陈列着莫诺蒙一遍遍演算又推翻的手记，穷尽所有方法推导出来的结论，依旧是苍白的“无解”二字；深渊里，堆积如山的破碎外壳中不断产生虚空的意志碎片，就连最深处宽广的虚空之海都在野蛮的本能中没头没脑地四下挥击；灵魂大师夺取了无数性命得到的研究结果，也无法真正抵抗瘟疫的侵袭。

      封印光明本就是一步铤而走险的棋，是为了探索那点微小的可能性而踏上的钢丝绳。开拓未知的先驱者尚且知道凶险的前路意味着九死一生，又有什么道理去要求踏上不归路的骑士便一定要马到功成？

      容器努力集中精神回溯着它第一次看见空洞骑士雕像的回忆，庄严的形象同圣殿中高悬的身影重叠。它的前辈成为它追逐的目标，从过去到现在，那份肃然的敬意从未改变。

      谁能责备走上必败之路、又在中途倒下的骑士呢。

      来自精神层面的触动和越发酸痛的饱胀感使容器无法遏制地颤抖着，尽管如此，它还是尽量稳住手臂，抚过骑士身上的其他伤迹：被瘟疫撕开的地方留下纵贯胸腹的丑陋疤痕，自眼孔开裂的纹路在面具上延伸，使那一侧的犄角看上去脆弱得像随时都会直接折断。容器在对方的背部胡乱轻拍着，用掌心揉蹭肩侧的断面，不成章法的安抚倒意外地效果不错。骑士将支持身体的手垫到了容器身后，托着肩颈相接的位置，轻轻抓着那里的斗篷；它放松下来，一侧的犄角抵上容器的面具，让全身的重量压上容器的身体，就像如释重负后的拥抱，就像百般信任下的托付。

      容器立刻便明白那是什么了：它看到画地为牢的囚人冲破自己亲手设下的枷锁，它看到破裂的胸腔里重新搏动的心脏，它正目睹一场仿若新生的觉醒，蓬勃跳动着的心脏并非污点——

      ——而是『奇迹』。

      认可了不完美的骑士，终为自己判下无罪。 

      容器的身体十分强韧，顺着连接流入体内的灵魂已经替它修复了不少损伤，卷须又不像骨钉和爪子那样坚硬，怎么想也是伤不了它的才是。再者，深渊与深渊本就难分彼此，即使有什么残留在了对方体内，最后总会融合为身体的一部分，就连叶片藏进树林、水滴落入湖泊，也不会比虚空接纳另一份虚空来得更了无踪迹。尽管对此心知肚明，骑士还是带着它的后辈去了温泉，替容器清洗的模样甚至有些……嗯，心虚？就连容器几次推拒、一再表示可以自己完成清理，都被它这个紧张过度的前辈无视掉了。对方扳着它的脸和四肢反复查看，甚至非得要容器就着在温泉中回复的灵魂打出一发暗影之魂，证明它确实没有机能受损，这才放过另一种意义上又被来回蹂躏了一通的后辈。

      但事情到这儿还没完。容器和骑士心知要是给大黄蜂觉察出什么，依照她的脾气，肯定免不了一顿打。它们本来打算从呼啸悬崖偷偷摸摸回到德特茅斯，可刚到镇上便立刻撞见了大黄蜂。不过这个一向感官敏锐的同胞似乎没有觉察到它们的异样，成功蒙混过关的事实着实让两个容器松了口气，就连面对她的责备，容器和骑士都表现得比平时更乖巧。大黄蜂一面奇怪这两个容器今天怎么突然这么驯顺，一面勒令它们将扯坏的披风脱下交与她缝补，甚至没逼问它们究竟是怎么出门修个骨钉都能把自己搞得如此狼狈的——不，谢谢，不必了，她真的一点也不想知道这两个白痴容器又在路上搞出了什么岔子。一点也不。

* * *

 

      在此之前，黑卵圣殿。

      大黄蜂将飞针投掷出去的时候并没想太多，冲进圣殿以后也没来得及想什么。她看着鬼魂稳稳抓着梦之钉敲上空洞骑士的脑袋，紧接着瘟疫的气浪便将她重重甩在了凹凸不平的墙上，而剧烈的冲击将肺里的空气挤尽之前，圣巢的守护者就失去了意识。

      等她再次醒来，发现自己趴在一个不知是被什么砸出来还是炸出来的浅坑之中。在她周围，七零八碎地堆着碎石的坑底还蓄着一点点虚空物质，像暴雨之后的污水洼一样积成一汪，深黑的流体中间，静静躺着裂成两半的面具。有着熟悉形状的破碎假面已经聚不拢曾经填充着它的虚空了，真的变得空空荡荡的遗物，此刻苍白得几乎刺眼。

      瘟疫消退了，她能感觉到。带着愤怒与恶意的金黄瘴气已经随着被吞噬的光明一道，消失得一干二净。外面那些感染者游荡的窸窣声也停了下来，圣殿里一片死寂，就连风的声息都沉静了。

      守护者支撑着疼痛不已的身体站起来，又忍着疼弯下腰去，伸出手，想捧起唯一留下的同伴的遗骸，但碎裂的面具在被碰触以前就开始风化崩解，碎成暗淡的齑粉，被不知从何而来的气流吹散。

      而在此处镇压障目之光、以身守卫圣巢永世不衰的空洞骑士，除了那些残留着封印痕迹的破碎锁链以外，更是没留下半点痕迹。

      “鬼魂，更艰难的道路……你做到了。”

      大黄蜂喃喃着。她垂下头，表达对牺牲者的敬意和哀悼，许久才转身慢慢朝外走去。纯白的符文随着每一次落足而亮起，在她脚下延伸出坚实却缺乏实感的道路，而外面，还有一整个归于荒芜的国度，在等着她去复兴。圣巢的命运现在终于担负在她的肩头，大黄蜂知道不会有太多时间来供她细细品味失去同胞的哀痛。

      然后？……这才走出没几步，她就看到了刚刚还被她沉痛哀悼着的同胞：大的横趴在长椅上，对于骑士来说这把椅子实在太小了，勉勉强强能垫在腹下，让它看起来像个拱着背正在往前爬的毛毛虫；小的躺在空洞骑士的背上，脑壳枕着自己前辈的屁股，小小的手脚四仰八叉地摊开，姿势那叫一个惬意——它们对于自己几分钟前被当成了死容器的事儿一无所知，一个二个正在通道半中的古老石椅上睡得东倒西歪。

      ……

      …………

      ……她都还没悲痛完呢。

      谁说失而复得和虚惊一场是世上最美的词，嗯？这话谁说的？胡扯。大黄蜂估摸了一下要用多大的力度才不至于让容器被她一剑回城，然后调转针头，伴随标志性的战吼，抓紧系着丝线的握柄，对着鬼魂的脑袋狠狠敲了下去。

      “醒醒，小鬼！你在这里睡什么睡！！”

      所以，当整个事件告一段落，将圣巢的救世主唤醒的，不是标志着圣巢新开端的寂静，也不是它的前辈那沉默但欣慰的注视……

      ……而是来自同胞姐妹的一顿爱的毒打。

**Author's Note:**

> 目前正在把所有写过的文从Lofter搬运到AO3上，作为备份和存档。由于形势所迫，以后可能会渐渐把活跃的范围从Lofter转移出来了。含蓄来说，现在的审核形势对于我们这些想要在作品里加入包括性描写和同性恋爱描写在内的许多内容的创作者真的十分不友好（悲叹）。  
> 现在主要的活动范围还是在Lofter，上面有我迄今为止的所有作品。目前大部分都是空洞骑士相关的同人创作，包括原作同人和OC同人：http://achneuron.lofter.com  
> If you like my works, PLEASE leave kudos and/or comments!


End file.
